Love Fascination
by Daka-san
Summary: Cagalli is living with her little sister,Stellar, live by themselves because of their drug dealer parents. Because of this Cagalli is forced to work, and is also forced to pretend to be a boy to attend a all boy school, paid by her aunt.MOREINFOINSIDE AXC
1. Its just begun

**Love Fascination**

**About: **17 year oldCagalli is living with her little sister, Stellar, by themselves because of their drug dealer parents. Knowing that her Farther is dead, Cagalli yearns to find her mother and demand an explanation of her sudden disappearance. Because of this she is forced to work, and is also forced to pretend to be a boy and is attending an all boy school, paid by her aunt. Knowing that hope is lurking around her, Kira her cousin , suggests her to join the boys volley ball team to release her emotions knowing that'll keep her current situation out of her mind. Cagalli happily agrees, but to her excitement, the leader of the team is no other than Kira's dear friend, Athrun Zala. Cagalli's life is constantly moving, from finding out that her job is owned by Athrun's dad, to finding out an unexpected disappearance. Answers are unravelled as she finds out about her past, and doors are also unlocked to the cloudy future. Will Cagalli's life be a coffee stained one? Or will napkins aid her crumpled state?

* * *

**Chapter One- It's just begun **

Cagalli Yula Attha, sighed as she began to walk out of the school gates, her bag full of text books, and upcoming exam notices. She forced herself to reach the elementary school a few miles away from her school. A gust of wind blew from the west, allowing her extremely short blonde hair to embrace it. She touched her hair, remembering how long it use to be (well maybe shoulder length long) but it was long enough to make her appear as a girl. Cagalli started to recall the past, as she remembers, she use to be a little girl with long silky blonde hair, who would run around in a light blue dress calling out to her parents who were standing a few feet away from her from the door of her old house. _'Mommy,Daddy! Look at me!' _ She remembered how she would smile ear to ear seeing her parents. But now it was just the plain opposite. She clench her palms together letting the happy, but brutal memory slip by her , but the grip loosen while she heard her name being called.

'Carson! Hey wait up!'

Cagalli turned around. Her fake boy name was Carson Utha, funny, how her guy name ended up starting with a letter C.

'Yeah?'

'You forgot something in a grey bag while you were walking out of school.'

Cagalli smiled at the brunette coloured hair boy. She thanked him, and when she looked inside the bag to see what it was, she blushed mad crayola red.

'Hey what did you forget?' The boy leaned over to see what was in the bag, but the red blush girl jerked back.

'Umm it's nothing; it's just a pair of gym shorts. Hahaha... umm thanks Kira for returning it to me! Anyways I have to go now so bye!'

Cagalli knew she totally sucked at lying so she made a mad run for it to her little sister school.

'W-wait! Carson! I have to tell you something important! Slow down!'

Kira started to chasse her but she shouted back,

'Tell me tomorrow! I have to pick up my sister now!'

And with that she tripled her speed down the road until she knew that Kira had stopped following her. What was really in her bag was a pad since she was afraid her period might come without her realizing it. But if Kira did know what was in the bag, she'd be a goner, and she would be pinned down to answer questions in no time.

* * *

Kira huff and puff holding on to his knees trying to catch his breath. '_Boy' _he thought. He never knew Carson was such a fast runner. He really needed to tell him something, and he thought that he just so happened to find his 'gym shorts' and he decided to tell him there. But his chance slipped away in a flash. As he began to regain his normal breathing, a hand was perched on his shoulder. He turned around to see his navy blue hair, emerald eyed friend Athurn.

'Hey what happened to you? Running laps to prove to your Girlfriend you aren't some weak wimp?'

Athrun smiled at his comment, but Kira immediately brushed it off.

'No. I was running to catch up with Carson. Dude, he can _really _run without breaking a sweat. Surprisingly, he didn't join the 400km run, figures; he could really do the team well.'

Kira shook his head in disappointment, while Athrun asked,

'What were you going to ask him then?' Kira looked at him, and said from aside,

'If you haven't known, Carson is actually my Cousin. And he's been facing pretty sucky stuff lately. He lives by himself, caring for him and his little sister, and he works late at around 7ish, and it isn't a surprise that several gangs will start to gang up on him, but he was able to beat some up, and run the rest of them off.'

He smiled a bit. 'So I decided to suggest to him to join the boy's volley ball team since he's probably has some stressed out emotions in him, and you know that volley ball is a great game to get lost into.'

Athrun wanted to say something but Kira cut him off.

'He good trusts me. He might be a bit short. But he's pretty powerful.'

Athrun looked at him hoping that Kira was making a right move. Sure, he wasn't right to judge Carson since he didn't really know him, but he wanted his team to do extremely well during the upcoming season.

'Well...' He paused.

'I'll see. Why don't you tell him to meet me tomorrow morning in the gym at 7am. Tell him that if he comes later than that, he'll have to do 30 push ups.'

Kira nodded at Athrun's answer. He knew that Athrun wasn't going to let any plain old boy join the team, so he wanted to toughen him up to see if he was up to it. 'That's it?' Kira asked sarcastically. Athrun smiled evilly and turned around and walked away,

'30 more push ups if he passes out on the 29th one.'

Kira smiled. And he rushed back to his house to report the news.

* * *

Cagallli waited impatiently tapping her foot on the floor waiting for the bell to ring. As she did on her 78th tap the bell suddenly rang full volume. Doors flew open as little kids scrambled out the doors to meet their parents. Cagalli didn't have to wait long to see her Amethyst eyed sister with a faded pink dress on her to come running to her.

'Cagalliiiii!'

Her sister squirmed into her.

'Heyy, how was school?' She smiled back at her enthusiastically.

'We're going on a 5 day felid trip to a... ru-ruAL area!'

Cagalli smiled at her 7 year old pronunciation, waiting to hear more.

'And its...' her sister paused a moment to think.

'$150' she answered in a doubtful frown.

Cagalli nodded at her uneasily. She knew she was extremely tight on money, and that all she had in her bank account was $400, which she gained from working at her crapy job that didn't pay her enough to feed her or her sister good food. **(AN: food such as bread and butter :[ ) **

'So Cagalli am I going?'

Her sister frowned at her as she saw her big sister frown in thought. Cagalli looked at her sister with a small smile. Maybe she could give this money to her sister. After all, she wanted to let her sister have a good time while she was still young. And it'll also force her out of the apartment, where it was only her and her sister. She knew her sister was a very chatty person, and she wasn't, so she knew that doing this would allow her sister to be with her friends on the trip. Cagalli smiled and she knew what to say.

'Of course you're going silly!'

She smiled to her sister with the best smile she could make, and her sister smiled and hugged her back.

'Cagalli you're the _best_ sister that any girl would ask for!'

Her sister went out of the embrace and tugged on her big sister hand to go home. Cagalli was proud of what she did.

* * *

At home, Cagalli dished out some butter and sugar (she thought treating herself wouldn't be bad.) And spread it across the plain white bread that was on her hand.

'Stellar! Come here, your snack is ready!'

Her little sister ran to her and took the bread from her hand. She smiled and patted her sister on the head. 'I'm going to get changed now, don't do anything silly!' she rubbed her sister hair and went off into her room. She jumped into her bed and laid there. She was really tired, but there wasn't a day where she wasn't tired anyways. She got back up to realize that there was a _message _left on her home phone, as the orange light signalled that there was an un-read message. She pressed the flashing orange button and listened.

'_Hey it's me Kira. It's about volley ball...'_

**(AN: YAY I'M FINSIH :3 there might be some spelling errors or punctuation errors x_x sorry... Oh yeah! Next chapter is when Cagalli gets to meet Athrun xD)**


	2. The task

**Love Fascination**

**Chapter two- The Task**

Cagalli sat there listening to the message that was just played out to her. She sat there dumfound. _Volley ball eh?_ She thought. She didn't mind the sport, but it was just strange that Kira would just mention to her to go to tryouts. She stared at her clock on the opposite side of her. _4:45pm. _She hoped out of her bed to get ready to start on her homework. The thought of joining volley ball kept on seeping into her mind. Questions creased to her, but she tried to swat them out of her mind. But one question seemed to catch her attention the most, causing her to blush the same red when she found out what was in the grey bag...

_Oh shit..._

She thought.

**(AN: LOLOLOL anyone guess what could the problem be? thehehehe ;D)**

**

* * *

  
**

The navy blue haired man, with green jewel like eyes entered his room coming home from school. He lightly threw his backpack to the ground and hoped onto his computer chair that was situated in front of his shelf. In his shelf he trailed his index finger lightly trying to find the right book he was looking for. He found the book and laid it on his lap, he immediately trailed through the previous grade ten pictures finding the name he was looking for. _C.U., C.U., _he thought recklessly. Until finally, his index finger laid on the small photo of a timid looking boy with short yellow hair and glowing yellow orbs. The initials 'C.U.' was under the picture. _So this is the guy eh? Pretty shy looking, but I'll see.' _ The green eye male smile a bit, and laid the open book to the page of the blonde hair boy on it on his desk. He continued to stare at it, and smirked. _That dude has no idea what he's in for. _Athrun thought mischievously.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*. Cagalli raised her arm and smashed her hand against the snooze button on her clock. 'Ughhh...' She croaked out. She turned to face her clock and it read, _6:00am._

'Ughh why is it set this early?!' She closed her eyes again to avoid the reason, and slept for another 45 minutes. When her alarmed beep around again for the 9th time again, her eyes suddenly popped open wide in realization.

'SHOOT. VOLLEY BALL!'

Cagalli jumped out of bed and ran to the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face; two minutes later she forced herself into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and stuffed her jeans in her backpack to change back into. While she was running around, a sleepy look Stellar emerged from her room and rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness.

'C-caglli? W-what are you doing up so early in the morning?' Her little stopped in Cagalli's tracks, but she quickly moved her to the side quickly ran past her.

'Your lunch is on the table! Don't touch the stove! Don't do anything stupid! **Don't put Mr. Ted ted in the toilet again he doesn't like the swishing!**'

Her half awake sister nodded at everything Cagalli said, and before she could ask where she was going, her big sister was already out the door sprinting to school. Her sister rubbed her eyes again and went back to her room 'Werido Cagalli' she mumbled and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Cagalli panted under the cool morning as she ran quickly to her school. She pulled open the front doors and ran immediately to the gym. As she swung the gym door open with full force she was surprised to see that the nets were already up, and she was even more surprised to see _one _guy sitting on the bench. She slowly walked inside and walked towards the blue haired guy. As she got closer, she had a better look at him. He had sleek navy blue hair, emerald sparkling green eyes, black t-shirt and midnight blue sweat pants, and on top of that he had a _pretty_ face Though, she knew that not all pretty faces were _nice_ people inside.

As if the blue haired man didn't notice, he got off from the bench and walk towards the guy in front of him. He gave him a smile and introduced himself. 'Hey I'm Athrun Zala, nice to meet you.'

He extended his hand out towards him and the yellow blonde took his hand and shook it.

'I'm Carson Utha...'

She smiled lightly at him and shook his hand.

'I've heard some stuff about you Kira.'

Cagalli nodded lightly, and tried to piece the info with Kira and Athrun together.

'So, do you like volley ball?' Athrun suddenly asked. Cagalli suddenly noticed the volley ball behind his back, and he started to throw it up in the air.

'Yeah...' she replied uneasily.

'Then show me what you got.' Athrun continued to throw the ball up in the air as he was explaining his task out. 'I'll throw the ball to you, and you have to send it back to me in any different type of volley ball moves you know. You are able to use any move possible.'

Cagalli nodded and thought that it wasn't too bad.

'Okay then here I go...' Athrun ran to the other side of the net and stood at the corner.

He raised his hand, and before Cagalli had time to react to a gasp, the ball almost went crashing into the floor. She moved quickly, and gave the ball a steep dig, and then she bumped it over the net as hard as she could. She wince a bit at the force that the ball was traveling at. She never saved a ball that difficult before. The green eyed male, noticing the pain coming from the blonde, smiled a bit, and decided to crank it up a nodge. He sent another high-flyer ball up into the air. This time Cagalli was ready, she sent the ball high into the air by a side way volley, but Athrun, to her disadvantage, quickly got to it and spiked it sideways. Cagalli ran and crashed onto the floor, and her body gained contact to the ground resulting to a loud –thud-. She was just able to whack it with her knuckles over the net, but her lay-on-the-ground moment didn't last long . Athrun smiled even more, and he felt it turn into a smirk, his body got close to the net to volley it, but Cagalli, with all the strength in her, blocked it, and sent it right pass Athrun's face. It was Athrun's time to have a ground moment. He quickly slid down to the floor on his bum and bumped it over. Cagalli caught off guard, quickly tried to save it, but Athrun was already up in mid air to spike it. Cagalli reacting last minute, was able to save it, but she couldn't tell if her bum received any bruises from the hard fall. The motion of passing the ball back and forth continued until both players were huffing and puffing hard. At that moment both eyes met. Golden to emerald, emerald to golden. Athrun lifted his hand to wipe the huge amount of sweat that was streaming down his face, while Cagalli stood planted in her place to see if a surprise attack was about to occur. Athrun smiled at him._ Kira wasn't kidding when he said this dude was strong. He isn't quite bad at all. _Cagalli, surprised, stared at him confusingly for his action.

'We're done.' He answered.

Cagalli calmed her body back to her regular position letting her muscles tension out.

'You're not bad Carson, you've got some pretty good saves and you actually got some points, good job.' Athrun replied.

Cagalli blushed at bit at his words, and followed his movement up to the net.

'Good game'

He said, as he placed his hand under the net to shake. Cagalli looked a bit shy but calmed herself.

'Good game to you too.'

She said with confidence and a smile. She grabbed his hand and shook it with deep pleasure.

As Cagalli sook it, she felt a good feeling rush past her as she grabbed his hand. She never held or _touched _a boy's hand before, besides from her cousin. The last time she touched a boy's hand was when _she had to flip one over, _for safety reasons, other than that no.

Athrun released the hand shake, and walked over to the bench. Cagalli followed him and she sat right beside him. Athrun grabbed two water bottles from under the bench and handed one to her. She took it from his hand; and un-screwed the bottle quickly and started jamming the water down her throat. Athrun stared at her and laughed,

'Don't choke yourself! I might need you to be on the team!'

Cagalli immediately released the bottle from her mouth and stared at him.

'Really?!'

'Yeah really, you're really good, you'll do _yourself_ good and the team.'

Cagalli stared at him curiously when he said 'yourself.'

Athrun laughed at her reaction.

'Don't get too excited deep down inside, I might have to test you again against the current team.'

Cagalli nodded a bit nervous, but couldn't help but _stare_ at Athrun. Athrun looked back at her and felt kind of uncomfortable having a guy stare back at him like that, but shook his head off of wrong thoughts and continued.

'Next round is when you'll get to meet the team which is next Tuesday, come here at 7am again.'

'Okay' she nodded, and soon she made a disgusted face after noticing how smelly and sweaty she was from practice.

'Time to hit the change room' Athrun said with a smile, and he pulled on her t-shirt. Cagalli immediately started to blush and sweat really badly as the dilemma that she hoped that she could have avoided happened. Athrun was dragging her into _the guy's change room. _Cagalliquickly grabbed his hand off her t-shirt and stepped backwards. Athrun looked confuse but Cagalli quickly made a comeback.

'You know what Athrun? I dropped off my clothes in my locker and I forgot to bring them with me. You go change first.' Cagalli smiled a bit and then took off out the door.

Athrun stood there confuse, and nodded, and thought that would make sense. Cagalli, who was now hiding on the other side the gym doors, blushing slightly, and breathing slowly, calmed herself down. She repeated to herself. _I was so close of going into the change room with Athrun! Crap. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. _She knew that she had to think of a plan and to stick with it, each time after volley ball practice, because the next time, her excuses will eventually wear off, and she might get discover.

* * *

During science class, Kira sat beside Athrun at the far end of the class, even though they were good students, they preferred the back corner instead. Kira nudged Athrun in the elbow and whispered,

'_So how did the trial go?'_

Athrun quickly whispered back, as a nosy teacher was staring at him.

'_Fine. He wasn't bad.'_

Kira smiled. He ripped out a blank sheet of paper from his note book and he continued his conversation there.

He wrote:

So is he in or not? Remember, I won't take 'maybe' or a ':S' or ':D' OR ':P' as an answer.

Athrun took the sheet of paper and read it, he then grabbed his pencil and quickly wrote:

You didn't say ':D' lol :3. Anyways, that Carson, I under estimated him. He's actually quite good. He might need to improve some techniques, but I'll leave you that job to you to handle. :)

Kira saw what he wrote, and snatched back the piece of paper and whispered '_Yeah right. You're job captain._' He scribbled down:

The rest of the team is going to meet him right? That sounds good, but keep Shinn far, FAR, away from him. He might piss Carson off, and I SWEAR, you don't want to hear him swearing. he can swear so much, that even god forbids to let his ear unprotected.  that a fight might occur. 

Athrun read the answer and nodded in questioning. He still doesn't really know Carson that much, but judging from a slight review from Kira, he sounded like someone who was pretty feisty and hot headed.

He thought of something and wrote it:

Well I'll try, but they'll need to get along somehow.

Athrun quickly heard footsteps arriving to his table and quickly tugged away his conversation with Kira away, and quickly situated himself to make him look like he was following along with the lecture. He sighed to himself and tried to work the current situation out.

* * *

Cagalli sat on her chair her back lying down on the back of her chair, and gave out a huge yawn. She stretched a bit and placed her finish math homework aside. She looked at her clock which read '_6:35pm' _and she got out of her seat doing her routine at this time. She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out her work outfit uniform. It consisted of a grey button up shirt with collars sticking out; on top of that, she wore a black V vest. And at the button, she wore a black knee skirt, and she wore long black socks under them. She _hated_ and _despised _having to wear a skirt because it made her look so feminine and weak, so she preferred to wear a pair of jeans or Capri pants. After that the last thing that she needed to throw on was a fake wig that was the same colour as her hair, but was longer and it past her shoulders a bit. As she stared at her reflection, she would remember from time to time how she use to look before she had to pretend to be a boy. She patted her clothes making sure they were clean, and she grabbed her mini work back pack from the floor, and flung it against her left shoulder. She left her room and walked down to grab her shoes, which were to her dislike, were black high heels, which she completely utterly detested. She got them on, and before leaving she saw her little sister, and like always, her sister would usually say,

'Bye Cagalli! Come home soon.'

Her sister would always smile at her, and watch her leave the door. That was the only thing that kept her motivated to go to work. It was for her sister that needed her most. It was for her sister well being. She didn't want to end up being the grown up that took care of her and abandoned her. Cagalli's mind swiftly for a moment turned to remember her farther, and then her mother. Her mother. The woman that was the cause of her getting chases and hunt after by gangs for Marijuana and Crack. The two main drugs that her mother was known to love. Cagalli shook her head out of the thought and waved at her sister. She stepped out of the door, but heard a far away rumble in the sky, she hadn't bother to check the weather, but usually bad weather would go away at around the time she went home (10:15pm) so she thought that it'll probably be gone when she gets back home.

* * *

Athrun turned on his radio flipping through stations when he heard a weather report saying, 'W-warning extreme thunder storm is approaching through the west...' Athrun looked outside his large window and saw dark clouds rolling in pass the setting sun.

* * *

**AN: Finish finally :3 we've learned something eh? x] Thank you for the review s from ****Otta****, Dinah, and FlowANIntErest. Yes it is a asucaga fan fic ;D, and to Dinah, no Kira does not know that Cagalli is actually a boy. He doesn't know much family about her.... But that'll be explained later :D. Remember,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. Two raindrops One heart

**Love Fascination**

**Chapter three- Two rain drops. One heart**

**

* * *

  
**

**(REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE READING!!!!!!!!! I update more when I get more reviewies .)**

**

* * *

  
**

The brunette haired boy rushed through the streets with a magazine over his head, fully aware that a storm would be coming, and he had to be prepared. He scanned the open food stalls lined up in front of him, quickly looking for a bag of potatoes, when he finally spotted one, his hand reached for the bag, while at the same time, another hand placed on top of his. He turned to his right to see a lovely pale face girl with long pink hair with a white knee dress, with a golden pin clipped, in her hair. What she had most of all that caught the violet eyed male attention was her sky blue _eyes. _She smiled at him and released her hand from his.

'You can take it' she said with a smile.

The slightly blushing brunette shook his head.

'No you can take it, I can find another bag.'

The pink haired girl smiled back.

'No its okay. You took it first. It's only right for you to have it.'

The pink haired girl handed him the bag of potatoes.

'T-thanks' He replied with a small grin. He spotted another good bag of potatoes and handed it to her. The pink girl looked surprised, but the boy replied,

'Here take this bag. I'll pay it for you. It's the least I can do for taking the bag you were going to take.'

The pink haired girl smiled, and took the bag.

'Thank you.'

The male smiled, and went over to the cashier who was sitting lazily in the corner. A second later after he paid, he went over to the girl and told her the potatoes were paid and she could leave. The girl smiled again and thanked him once more, when she was about to leave, a heavy thunder erupted, and lightning creased from the sky. The pink girl shock, ran back to the male's side. The male looked surprised that the female ran to him. He then notice that it was starting to dribble. He looked at his small magazine, and he knew that it wouldn't shield two people, so he quickly told the pink haired girl that he'll be right back. A second later, he came back out with a whole clump of un-opened newspaper, and he lifted it on top of his head and the girl's. He knew that it wasn't that 'gentle men' like since he didn't have an umbrella, but the newspapers will have to do.

The pink haired girl smiled at him, and he heard her say 'good thinking.'

The male smiled satisfactory, and asked,

'So where are you heading?'

The female was about to reply, when a clash of lighting and thunder mixed together crackled through the sky, causing the female to flinch and to _hold onto_ the male's hand. After a minute, the female noticed that she was holding his hand, (which he didn't _mind _actually,) and she apologized.

'S-sorry, I was kinda caught off guard. It's just that, I'm not use to it and-'

The male smiled, and he started to smooth out the pink girls hair.

The female stared at him with sad eyes.

'It's okay' he cooed. He smiled at her reassuringly, 'Thunder and lightning are what they are. They are scary. There is no shame to be afraid of it.'

The pink haired girl looked at the male meaningfully, and without thinking, she _hugged _him. She knew she was being reckless, but she couldn't help it. There was someone at this moment that understood her fear and denial. The male didn't move away at all and he kept the female in his grasp. He started patting her hair again, which made the female even more safe. The male suddenly saw a bus in the distant approaching, and he pushed the female away from him. The female looked at him surprised, she then followed his gaze. The male grabbed the female's hand this time, and took her onto the bus quickly. He paid, and he and the female took their seats and the very back of the bus.

The female noticed small rain drops all over her dress, she turned to see the male. His hair was slightly wet, but his clothes were drench. She turned away quickly remembering that he was shielding her from the rain, and he allowed himself to become wet. She turned back to face the male, who was slightly shivering. The male notice her staring and asked quickly,

'Are you okay? Are you cold?'

The female shook her head.

'I should be asking _you _that. You've helped be twice in the same half hour.'

The female took a pack of mini tissues from her pocket, and started to dry the male's face.

He blushed at bit from the female's actions. Her hands were graceful, and they ran around his face, drying off the wet spots. After she was done, the male mumbled back,

'Th-thank you.'

The female nodded and returned her hands back to her lap. Silence came. The only sound that reassured the two that they weren't dreaming was the sound of the bus making splashing sounds against the water. After awhile, the male decided to ask a question. Just to break the silence.

'Where are you heading?'

The female suddenly snapped back to reality, and looked outside the window.

'Umm, umm,' She scratched her head.

'What street are we on now?' she asked

The boy looked outside for a quick glance and said,

'We're on McNicoll and Pharmacy, where do you live?'

The female gasped for a moment.

'My home is on the other side...'

She pointed outside the window.

The male smiled.

'That's okay. You can come to my house and you can dry off. After that I can drive you home.'

The female smiled again.

'Thank you so much... again.'

The boy smiled, and he got off from his seat when the bus came to a stop.

'This is where we get off.' He smiled and took the shy pink hair girl by the hand (again). She held on to his tightly and got off the bus. It was still raining, so the two ran quickly until they reached the male's house. The male rang on the door bell several times, he gave up, but his lucked struck last minute when the door flung opened. His mother, who had blue hair, greeted them. When they went inside, the male's mother asked.

'So Kira who's this lovely lady you brought to our house?'

The female took note of the male's name. '_Kira' _She thought. It was a cute.

'She's umm...'

The male trailed off, forgetting to ask for the female's name. The female noticed the trail off and said,

'I'm Lacus. Lacus Clyne.'

She took out her hand shook hands with Kira's mother.

'Clyne? Clyne from the SCC Company?'

Lacus nodded her head.

Kira's eyes widen up. '_Wow she's a rich girl...'_

'What school do you attend Lacus?'

Kira's mother, being what she is, curious, started digging up questions. Kira nudge his mother in the elbow for being nosy. Lacus shook her head.

'I attend Mary Water high. It's an all girl school to be exact.'

Kira's eyes widen again. _'Oh wow... She goes to the neighbouring private school near mines...'_

Kira's mother laughed.

'What a coincidence. Kira goes to the all boys school near yours. I wonder if you're gonna ask this _sweet beautiful girl_ out.'

At that statement, Kira blushed rose red, and elbowed his mother harder.

'Mom!!'

He plumped himself on the couch, trying to avoid eye contact with a certain mother, and a certain _pink hair. _Lacus had to smile at what his mother said. Why not? Lacus thought of Kira as a nice caring boy when he first offered the potatoes to her in the beginning. She would love to get to know him better.

'What grade are you in Lacus?' Kira's mother was enjoying the answers she got from the pink haired girl.

'Grade 11' she replied

Kira thought that if he did have a gun at this very moment, he would point it to his head, and hope life could end there.

'Oh my god! Lacus aren't you hitting the target well lately! Kira _is also_ in grade 11!'

Kira shook his head in bitter truth. He felt like his mom was trying to act like a match maker.

Lacus smiled again. She did feel lucky.

Before Kira's mom could have another chance to ask a question, Kira cut her off, and pushed his mom into the kitchen.

'Umm Mom enough question for one day. Go umm, make some snacks for Lacus or something.'

Kira pushed his mom thoroughly, and quickly left and returned into the guest room. He found Lacus sitting on the sofa staring at his baby pictures.

'You were a cute baby.' She teased.

'Ha ha thanks.' He sat back down beside her showing her more.

* * *

Cagalli scrubbed the remaining coffee spill off the round table, and wiped her forehead. She took out a chair and plumped herself on it. It was a busy day since it was raining outside, so many costumers took the advantage to go and have coffee to let the rain loosen a bit. She sighed, and went back to her friend, Lunamaria Hawke, or Luna for short form. Her friend was handling a customer's receipt, and she quickly handled it noticing Cagalli was behind her, and she bid the customer goodbye and turned to face her friend.

'So how's it going?' she asked?

'Umm, okay, haven't you notice the customers? God. They acted like they were in a bar. It was nasty.'

Luna nodded in agreement; she and Cagalli took a seat in the corner of the cafe to chat. After awhile they started to get off topic, and for some reason they landed to a topic about _guys._

'My ideal guy would be...' Luna dazed up to the ceiling, while Cagalli looked at her in disgust.

'Oh c'mon Luna. Your ideal guy will never be able to come to life.'

Luna lightly punched her on her arm.

'Yeah he will. I just met him at the mall.'

'What?!' Cagalli slammed her hands on the table to stare at her.

'Yup.' Luna nodded her head in glory.

'He was a pretty black hair boy with the most gorgeous bright red eyes I've ever seen.'

Luna started back into her dream land while Cagalli giggled a bit to leave her there. She got off from her seat when she heard the door open. She sighed. It was 9:30pm for goodness sake! Who would be drinking coffee at this hour? She turned around, but in her disbelief it was _him. _

'_Oh no.' _She thought carefully. '_Oh no this is not happening. It's not him and it's only my imagination.' _Cagalli closed her eyes shut and counted to ten. When she re-opened them, the _navy blue hair _was still there.

'Crap' she cursed under her breath.

She knew she couldn't leave him standing there; it would get her in trouble. So she slowly approached the man with a black coat and dark blue jeans. He noticed her, and put his arm out to tell her to stop.

'I'm actually waiting for someone.' He replied.

Cagalli looking surprised, nodded, and left. She went back to where Luna was, which she was now handling a phone call. Cagalli stood beside her, and when the call was over, or so she thought, her friend nudged her.

'Cagalli, can you tell that guy over there with blue hair and green eyes to come here. I think someone important is looking for him...'

Cagalli looked surprised, and pointed at the only blue hair she knew, her friend nodded. Cagalli groaned silently. This was too dangerous for her. Even though now she appears more feminine, she had a feeling that her _captain_ would somehow recognize her. The only thing different about her was that she had longer hair. That was it. She felt exposed when she slowly approached his table.

Athrun drummed his fingers impatiently, he didn't want to be out at this time of night, especially if it's raining 'haros and tories' **(AN: robots made by him from GDS)** He turned his head to face the familiar waitress that approached him earlier. This time he had a better look at her. She had familiar golden topaz eyes, and familiar golden hair, but her hair was longer then the person he was recalling. He stared at the face, and he swore that, the expression that she was holding, (shy, un-easy) looked so much familiar. The waitress stopped a few feet from his table and said,

'There's a call waiting for you mister.'

The waitress mumbled out the words, but Athrun was able to catch them. He got out from his chair and walked pass the waitress. He had one last better look at her, and _she _got one last look from him, and their eyes met for a second, and they diverted a second later. Athrun took the phone from another waitress and heard the voice he was waiting for.

'Athrun are you there? It's me your farther.'

'Yeah dad I'm here, I'm waiting for you at the cafe.'

Cagalli couldn't help but to eavesdrop, but she froze a bit when she heard the word 'dad.'

She quickly ran to her friend who was scrubbing a table.

'Luna, Luna! Who were you just talking to just now on the phone?!'

Cagalli shook her friend by the shoulder violently; her friend stopped her and said,

'Our boss, Mr. Zala.'

Cagalli stood there in total utter shook. She thought to herself as she tried to work out the things that she has just learned.

'_Mr. Zala. Is. Athrun's farther. Which is my boss.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Athrun said goodbye to his farther and place the phone back. Apparently he would have to pick up his farther, who was at a late meeting, and he had to take him home in lethal rain. He sighed to himself. He went to one of the waiters with magenta hair and asked for a cup of coffee and a cookie to go. He was at a cafe after all; he might as well have something on his car boring car trip. He sat down waiting for his order, when the familiar blonde waitress was sweeping the floor a few meters away from him. She looked pretty young, maybe his age, and she looked _extremely _cute. He got a glance at her name tag, and it read, '_Cagalli Yula Athha' _She had a long name, but the last name 'Athha' reminded him of a last time 'Utha' He turned away from the waitress and slapped himself in the face. He was hallucinating. There was no way that could happen. Picture of Carson and Cagalli slipped into his mind. He slapped himself again. He confronted himself in his mind thinking, '_Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with me? Carson is a __guy. __Why am I getting sudden gender mismatch?!'_

From the corner of her eye, Cagalli examined Athrun. She couldn't help it. She forced herself to look the other way. It was pure torture.

'Cagalli! Hand this order to table 13!'

Luna shout saved her from having to torture herself. She got the order and slowly walked towards _him._ Athrun notice that the blonde waitress had his order, so he stopped half way in front of her and took the order.

'T-thank you.'

He said, and he handed the money into the blonde's hand.

* * *

Cagalli nodded for some random reason and left immediately. Her face was tinted pink and _his _hand touched hers. And for a split moment Cagalli regained her boyish-tomboy side back. '_Why the hell am I fretting over this? So what he just touched my hand?' _Cagalli started to clear her mind when Luna's far away shout echoed through.

'Cagalli you can go now! Your shift is over!'

Cagalli sighed in relief. She went into the change rooms in the back of the cafe and changed back into her regular clothes. She was about to leave until she remembered something. She went to the front of the cafe and her face curved into a frown. '_Shoot. It's still raining.' _She checked her watch. She wouldn't make it on time to the bus stop, and she would have to wait 25 minutes. She dug into her pants pocket, but found nothing but lint. She sighed. There was no way she could take the bus home now. Though a though came to her. She could ask Luna to drive her home. Her friend had always insists many times to do so, but she would most of the time decline. She went looking for her magenta haired friend, but she didn't find her. She went up to another employee and he said

'Luna just left right now. She might be still in the parking lot.'

Cagalli sprinted to the back door and saw the maroon car that belonged to her.

'LUNAAAA! WAITT!'

It was raining hard now, but Cagalli knew that her lift home was more important.

'LUNAAA!'

She ran through the various cars and she saw her friend back up. Cagalli cried again.

'LUNAAA!' but her call was in vain because at that exact moment, a rumble of thunder erupted, loud enough to cause Cagalli to wince. She was too late. The car got out quickly and sped out the lot. She walked back slowly around out of the parking lot to the side walk. Her clothes clung to her and her wig draped to her. Cagalli wanted to cry in anger. She wanted to kill herself for not bringing an umbrella OR a coat. She was cold, tired, angry, and sad. She walked in silence as several thunder out breaks occurred. She kept on walking, she didn't flinch scream. She was getting use to the thunder. But her body wasn't. She felt faint-ish. Like she was under water without an oxygen tank. _'I'm such a faggot.'_ Shethought to herself. She looked up at familiar houses. '_I'm almost home. Kinda. 15 more minutes maybe?' _Cagalli fell to her wet knees. She was exhausted. She crawled into an alley and laid her back aganist the brick wall. Her eyes closing, but her stubbornness kept herself conscious. Before she thought that she might drift to sleep, her last thought was her sister. Her Magenta eyes looking at her with a frown. She scold herself . She didn't feel like getting up. Her body refused to. When her eyelids closed, she felt herself black out.

**

* * *

  
**

Athrun was about head onto the highway when he felt something missing in his pocket. He doubled check his coat pocket then his jean pocket. He forgot his cell phone on the counter. Athrun checked the time. It was appx. 10:30. It was late. And he wasn't sure if the cafe was still open. He decided to check anyways. His phone was a Itouch and it had his favourite music on it. He sped a bit through the passing cars and left the highway. He made a turn and he was back on the street that led straight to the cafe. He slowed down a bit and looked out the window. Though he thought there was no point since it was raining. As he was about to turn a corner, he noticed something. Through his emerald eyes he saw _yellow. _At first, Athrun thought to himself '_Calm down I'm hallucinating' _but when he slowed down to a 40km, his eyes weren't deceiving him. There he saw the golden topaz eyed waitress, slumped against the wall. His eyes widen, and he immediately made a U-turn and he stopped his car right in front of the alley. He stepped outside of this car and ran to her. When he got to her side her face was completely pale. Athrun lifted her into his arms and he tried to feel her pulse. His hands gained contact onto her cold soggy skin. He felt it. He quickly carried her back to his car and left her in the front seat beside him. His hands were pale white, though, not from the cold. He quickly started the car and raced back to his house. '_Cagalli... Please be okay...'_

_

* * *

  
_

**(AN: OMG THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER :O!! Lulz What do you think is going to happen? Is Cagalli going to live? Is Athrun going to forget about his dad? Whatt will happppen? & Yess theres going to be some kiraxlacus moments, cuz there a cute couple too :D 3 )  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW :D**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. Unexspected experience pt 1

**Love fascination **

**Chapter Four- Unexpected experiences **

Athrun's foot slammed on the petal. His car creating squeaking sounds as he was making sharp turns. After a few minutes of dangerous turns, and running a few red lights, (and not being caught amazingly.) He was home. He opened the door and ran to the other side. He took one look at Cagalli and carried her in his arms through the on-going rain. When he reached the door, several maids greeted him, but he ran past them, and asked the last one to go get some spare clothes for the damp girl in his arms. As he ran up his stairs, for a brief moment he questioned himself. '_Why am I doing so much for a girl I just met at a cafe? Why am I caring so much?_' His thoughts suddenly went through him as he was standing at the foot of his door. His eyes looked down to stare at the blonde haired girl. His eyes ached and he knew his reason was that _'Well who wouldn't care? She was just laying there on the ground, rain pouring down on her. Who wouldn't be concern?'_ Athrun shook his head of un-wanted thoughts and opened his door to place the waitress on his bed. He stared at her, his worries getting the better of him. He stared at her, praying that destiny could be on his side.

* * *

Cagalli stared at her current surroundings. _'Where am I?' _She seemed to be standing in a feild full of candy and chocolate. '_Oh my god what's happening_.' Her topaz eyes widen as she saw a dancing _marshmallow _come her way. Cagalli instantly knew that she was dreaming. She shook her head violently, and punched herself in her face to wake herself up. '_Ughh it's not working_' She decided to _play _along with the dream for awhile until she tried to wake herself up. Through her eyes, she saw lollipop trees, pepper mint grass, and a chocolate waterfalls. '_Seems like I'm in Willy wonka's factory._' She smiled at her own creativeness of her dream. As she decided to take a walk into the '_lollipop forest,'_ She heard a distant crying. Her hearing picked up as she followed the sound. The crying was soft and silent, but if felt _painful. _Cagalli ran furiously to find the crying but she couldn't. She felt like she was running the galaxy, _no end. _

As she continued to what seemed to be half hour, she took a rest to catch her breath. She was sweating, and to her amazement, she was crying. She still heard the quiet sobs. Her eyes suddenly closed tight from anger and frustration running through her. Through her lungs she shouted,

'WHERE ARE YOU?'

She felt faintish again and she wiped the fountain of sweat that was still running. After calming down, she felt the distant crying come closer. She ran around the forest again, but only to be standing in the same spot she was before, frustrated to find nothing.

'_Where's that damn sound coming from?!' _She punched a random lollipop tree in front of her causing a vibration to run through her arm and the tree.

'Wahh.. C-ca-'

Cagalli eyes widen in surprisement. She turned her head hastily, and her eyes laid on the person she least expect it to be.

_Her little sister. _

Cagalli's body ran to the child sitting on the ground crying herself out.

'Stellar, oh my god, your alright. Oh gosh...'

Cagalli hugged her sister tight; her sister suddenly lifted her head to face her.

She began to cry another bucket of tears onto her.

'Its okay stop crying, I'm right here.'

Cagalli started to smooth her sister's back slowly.

'There there...'

Cagalli continued her cooings, when her sister broke from her embrace,

her eyes suddenly turning into a hateful glare.

'You aren't here. You're not home. I was waiting for you Cagalli. You were never there.'

Cagalli began to approach her sister, but it seemed that every approach was useless.

'Stop lying. I'm by myself. No one's here. You left me. You left me caring for myself. Like those parents... HOW COULD YOU?!'

Her sister sudden shout caused Cagalli to fall to her knees, tears started to fall down her speechless face.

'Im-'

'Your NOTHING. You're nothing but a HEARTLESS big sister. You never loved me!'

Cagalli face shot back at the comment.

'No, you've got this all wrong I do-'

Cagalli began to crawl to her sister, but again useless.

'Please Stella, Please! Give me another chance to prove to you-'

Cagalli got up from her knees to start running with all her might to reach her sister. When she finally reached her with relief, she grabbed onto her shoulders and hugged her.

'P-Please...'

Her sister closed her eyes and shook her head. Cagalli's eyes started to widen up.

'No, NO...'

It was too late.

Going on in her eyes like a movie being played, Cagalli witness her sister slowly fading away through her arms, slowly fading into dust. Cagalli face began to grow into horror as her sister began to leave her presence, her chance slipped away.

The tears in her face began to run faster, her sanity slowly slipping away as well as her body as she felt herself being dropped into a black hole.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

She felt herself crying, and crying, punching the nothingness around her.

She began crying, shouting her sister's name, hoping that she would somehow come back to her, wanting to hear what she had to say. She waited, and waited. But the black nothingness surrounding did not change. Cagalli suddenly fell to her side, countless tears falling again, and somewhere in her, she prayed that she could just _die._

_

* * *

  
_

Athrun began to observe Cagalli's behaviour, at first he thought he saw a tear come rolling down her cheek, but he ditched that thought thinking that it was just water from her hair, but he began to see closely that it was _a tear_. He took a random napkin that was laying around on his desk to wipe it, but he began to notice that _more _was beginning to fall. He tried to wipe all of them, but it seemed that there was no stop to them. He scruntched the wet tissue into a ball and threw it into the trash can. He decided that he'll just dry her tears using his hand.

* * *

Cagalli's nothingness dream felt like it lasted an eternity.

She felt tired and worn, and most of all deep down frustrated. Her thoughts kept on going through her, '_Why? Why'd I'd let her think about me like that? Why?... Why am I so pathetic..._' She slapped herself carelessly on her dried up teared cheeks, until a _warm_ hand reached out to her to stop. Cagalli didn't dare to look up who was touching her, but she allowed the hand to hold onto her hand to place it down. The hand started to wipe her cheeks from running tears. The touch of the hand was _soft_ and _gentle. _She felt herself melt into the touch of the hand, she picked up her hand to lay it on top of its. She felt herself at ease from the soft warm hand. She smiled, '_At least there's someone here for me..._' She decided to look up to the mysterious figure that the hand belonged to, but the only thing she saw was light. Light was starting to erupted from the sudden darkness. Cagalli got up to run to her chance, and while she ran, a voice kept on echoing, '_wake up, wake up, I'm here for you. Wake up, wake up..._' Cagalli mouth turned into a smile and she began running faster and faster into the light.

* * *

Athrun, through the whole time of wiping away Cagalli's tears, had notice movements from under the blankets she was under. He saw her hand come out of the blanket slowly, going up to her face to where his had was. Athrun stopped his hand stunned, and let her hand move its way to his. Her sudden touched made Athrun shiver from how cold she was, but when he noticed what his touch was doing to her, he let it stayed there. He smiled. The sleeping Cagalli face slowly turned into a smile, '_She probably having a good dream.' _Athrun thought, brushing off the fact that she only began to smile because his hand was on her face. Suddenly he saw tears come out of her eyes again, but only this time she was smiling more. Athrun couldn't help but smile bigger too. Her smile made him fell calm and happy inside. It was like her smile was a treat, the more he had of it, the more he enjoyed it. As he began to brush off the happy tears, he began to notice that her eyes were starting to move. '_Is she? Waking up?_' Athrun remained his hand on her cheek as he waited for her eyes to open a crack.

* * *

_Light, light, I'm almost there. _The words kept on going through her head.

* * *

Athrun watched in amazement as her amber topaz eyes began to flutter. Slowly they began to open until her eyes were fully open, and her eyes were locked on him.

Cagalli stared surprisingly, as the light seemed to lead her to a certain man. Athrun. She stared around at her surroundings. She wasn't home, but she wasn't on the street that's for sure. So where was she?

Athrun noticed Cagalli's sudden confusion, and turned his head to blush,

'Umm your at my house. I picked you up off from the streets because I saw you laying there. Umm are you feeling okay?'

Cagalli stared back at him, her brain began to function to the surroundings around her. She simply nodded back at him, and blushed, and she whispered,

'I'm fine. Umm thanks for picking me up?'

She began to try to pull herself up, when a warm armed stopped her.

'Umm don't push yourself. You've been out for some time, and umm, a nurse had said that you suffer from and extreme fever and a cold...'

Cagalli suddenly tried to say something, but her clogged throat didn't allow her to say anything more than a whisper. So then she decided to just nod. Athrun looked at her and he nodded, and he turned away to face a maid who was standing at the door. Cagalli looked around the room, she saw space posters pasted around the room on one side, and on the other, she saw _volleyball_ trophy's and medals. At that moment, a thought strucked her.

'_Oh yeah. Athrun's my coach. And this room must be...'_

'Ath- I mean kind stranger! Who's room is this?'

Athrun turned around to face Cagalli and he swore he heard his name.

'Oh mines.'

Cagalli sat there speechless. She sifted the blankets she was under, and it smelled oddly like Athrun's _deodorant_.

'_Axe eh? Never knew he'd actually have that stuff_.'

Athrun looked at Cagalli strangely, confuse at the womans behaviour to sniff his blankets, he turned around and said,

'So umm are you hungry or something? Or are you cold?'

Cagalli croaked out, 'N-No.'

She stared at the blue haired man's face. It was hinted hydrant red, his emerald eyes looking uneasy. She smiled, he looked really cute, and his kindness towards her was really nice.

Athrun stared at the blonde again. Her face slowly crept into a smile, he couldn't help but blush, it was the smile she was giving off while she was sleeping.

'S-Soo..'

Both of them said at the same time.

Cagalli moved back and gestured her hands, 'You can say something first.'

Athrun nodded, and asked the question that was bugging him a bit.

'Why were you out there in the freakin rain storm? Didn't you have a ride? Or a raincoat, Or, or, something to protect you from the rain?'

Cagalli stared down at the blankets. To answer that question she felt entirely foolish, and she just shook her head.

'Umm no... I actually didn't bother to watch the weather all day... And umm yeah... My friend left when I was calling out to her, but she didn't hear me...'

Athrun nodded and the blonde went to face him.

'W-were you the one that got me off the streets?'

She felt extremely weird while asking that question.

'Umm yeah...'

Athrun scratched his head and he felt his heart beat accelerate.

The two blushing people went to stare at something else, avoiding any contact possible. Both knew that they had to know more about each other, both wanting to be alone in the room _forever._

_

* * *

  
_

Stellar sat at her bed, the lights in the house all off including her room, but she was still awake. She sat staring at the clock that read '11:55pm' Her mind wondering 'Where are you Cagalli? Why aren't you home? Are you oka-ay?'

Her sister began to feel cold inside and her heart aching to see her sister. She felt her chest ache, and she started to feel the hurt that was inside of her come out. She began sobbing, and throughout her sobs she cried out 'Ca-ca-ga-lliii...'

Her sister fell to sleep with tears all across her pillow.

* * *

**AN: Okayy, finally got this chapter done. =) Sorry for the late update. I've been away for awhile and I needed to catch up. Soo? What do you think will happen to Stellar? Will she become the Stellar in Cagalli's dream? And what about the love birds ;D Lol, think anything going to happen there? **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**WEHN YOUR DONE READING!!!!!!!!!!!! PWASE D:?**


	5. Unexspected experience pt 2

**Love Fascination**

**Chapter four – ****Unexpected experiences pt. 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: Heyy everyone. Chapter four pt. 2 on Love Fascination =D. Thanks to everyone that reviewd, I appreciate it. Without it, I probably wouldn't be motivated to update. Anyways, I've gotten question, and if you have one, feel free to ask! =D. You can also give suggestions and ideas, I can put them into consideration and add them to the story =].**

**Anyways enough chatter, on to the story! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

A brown haired man in his mid forties, paced around the lobby waiting for a certain _blue haired_ to come and pick him up. Every minute or so he would check his watch, and grumble in anger and curse. He thought, _what's taking that blasted son so long? It's almost midnight for goodness sake!' _His blood began to boil when one of his work members showed up.

'Uhhh hey Mr. Zala? Do you need a ride? Well y'know... Since I've been here cleaning some stuff up and I've spotted you pacing around, and its late,.. and umm yeahh...'

The brown haired man stared at the jittering employee and nodded,

'Okay. Sure. But don't be excepting a raise!'

The employee nodded, and led Mr. Zala into the pouring rain outside where his car was parked.

'_You better be ready Athrun. Ohh boy. You're in __deep__ trouble._' The brown old haired man mumbled out as he approached his employee's car.

* * *

Cagalli tried to close her eyes to rest and fall asleep, but she couldn't. How could she? For heaven sakes, she was going to go to bed with only her and Athrun in the same room. But then again, it wasn't like he was... _sleeping beside him, _but it made her feel uncomfortable.

Athrun on the other hand, was busy doing some work on his desk, writing down formulas, numbers, equations, and all the other dreaded math related stuff. But he was almost done thankfully. While finishing up a question, he couldn't help but at some moments, look from the corner of his eyes to stare at Cagalli. She was rested against his pillow in new PJ's given by his maids, and she was told by one of them that she still had a high fever. Cagalli had asked him where he was going to sleep, but he replied he was going to sleep on the couch. He didn't mind though, since he knew Cagalli needed the better sleeping equipment. Though, for some odd reason he couldn't help but _stare._ Her features appealed to him, she had cute face, and she seemed like a very caring person. He wanted to learn _more _about her. He tried to look away, he tried to distract himself in any way, but he couldn't. He longed to be with her. Talk with her. Know more about her. Be _part of her world. _He felt himself blush as he thought about it. Was it love at first sight? He didn't know for sure, but through his work, he always had an eye on her.

Cagalli gave up. She couldn't sleep, it was impossible! How could she? Who knows how many miles away from home she was? Or to be true, how many miles she was away from her sister. Who knew what could happen to Stellar? Was she crying about her? Worrying about her? Or even worse, _hating her_? Cagalli rolled around the bed, the discouragement inside of her kept on coming. Then a message in her head popped out. '_I have to get out of here.' _ She began to open her eyes slowly, to her surprisement and realization, the lights were off, and the only lights on were Athrun's lamp on his table, place diagonal away from her bed. She stared, and saw that Athrun was _still_ working. Her eyes starting to adjust to the darkness, she got a better look of what he was doing.

'_Math? This late?'_

Cagalli shook her head and emptied un-important thoughts from her head. She had to carry out her task. She got out of the bed and approached Athrun slowly; she didn't want to disturb him or surprise him, so she tip toed to him. Her heart, for some odd reason, throbbed heavily in her, it wasn't like she was scared, well maybe a little nervous, but she felt another feeling inside of her.

Athrun noticed that Cagalli had gotten out of the bed and was heading towards him. _Why?_ He wondered. Was it because of his staring? He was absolutely sure she was asleep. What could her reason be? Athrun watched from the corner of his eye again to see the blonde approached him, when she stopped at about a few centimetres away, he heard her croaky voice slipped through her mouth.

'U-Umm A-Athrun... I don't think I can stay. It's not right.'

Athrun was about to say something, well maybe more than just something, but he was stopped.

Cagalli lifted her hand to stop him.

'I know, I'm very grateful that you're taking care of me now, but I actually have to go home. I have a little sister that's seven years old and I have to take care of her.'

Cagalli paused, and waited for his answer.

Athrun stared at her understandingly, but another thought popped up.

'But what about your parents? Can't your parents take care of your sister? It's your parent's responsibility after all, to take care of their child.'

That dreaded question that Cagalli hope to never answer to anyone had come. Should she tell him about herself? Or should she make a white lie? Her heart throbbed thoroughly, and it beatted even harder when she stared into Athrun's face, which looked half terrifying since it was half covered in the dark.

She made up her decision.

* * *

Through the long car ride, Mr. Zala leaned his head against the window, watching the high way lights past by him like lasers. He didn't bother to take his eyes off the window since his rage was still building up inside of him. He was furious with Athrun.

What could have caused him to fail to pick him up? Such a simple task that couldn't be done must have its reason, but what reason could be more important than picking up your own farther?! Mr. Zala knuckles turned pale white as he gripped the door of the car.

The employee that was driving him, Sai Argyle, looked from his review mirror and saw his boss close his eyes tightly if like he was in pain. He noticed that he started to turn pale.

'M-Mr. Zala, would you like me to turn on the heat? It's quite cold outside since it's raining...'He trailed up waiting for his boss's response. Mr. Zala shook his head, his hand still clutching to the door, and his eye brows scrunched up together, as if the agony he was feeling couldn't be any more obvious. Sai decided to turn on the heat anyways; since he was thinking that his boss was probably just being generous to him. He touched the switch and warm air filled the car. As Sai was about to put both hands on the steering wheels again, his cell phone vibrated and rang. He quickly answered it, and was surprise to hear who it was.

'Mu La Flaga? I mean uncle, Hey!' Sai started to smile to hear his uncle. He hasn't seen him for so long since he went to travel around the world. Sitting in the back, a brown haired man suddenly froze up. ' _Mu-mu La Flaga!?_' He sat surprise as his thoughts started to process. Mu was his _younger _brother. He had ran away years ago from his home after being shouted at his farther. He was always told that he was a disgrace to the family, and that they shouldn't be even related. Mr. Zala had always listen to his father's and his brothers augments. He would never say a thing, because he never wanted to dishonour his farther like his _younger sibling did_. But now, hearing that he's still alive turned his senses up. He calmed himself to patiently hear more. Sai nodded back and forth, 'Uh huh, everything still the same. Ma's still the crazy worry wart she is.' Mr. Zala stopped to look intently at the ground. He hadn't seen his older sister for such a long time. He began listening again. 'Me? I'm alright. I have a great job. So anyways, why'd you called?' A slight paused occurred, as the man on the other line began talking. 'Ohh... So you want me to drive you home from the air port? Sure. Right after I drive my boss home. No, no it's okay I can do it, no worries. I'll be there in another half hour okay? See yeah, bye.' Sai clicked 'end' on his phone and placed it on the passenger seat side beside him. The old man didn't dare to keep his eye off his 'nephew.' That he never knew. He sat there again facing the car window, thoughts about his long lost brother came over.

* * *

Cagalli uncleared her voice, and allowed the secret words roll out of her tongue. 'I don't have parents. Neither of them. Both of them died.' She snuck in some lies and blended the truth together.

'I take care of my sister; and I pay the moorage, the taxes, the food, and everything else.'

The navy blue haired man blinked. Was he hearing correctly?

'You have no parents?...' The words slipped out of his mouth by accident without him knowing.

Cagalli nodded again. 'I balance school and work together to make it through and-' Cagalli was suddenly stopped by Athrun sudden movement, he rose from his chair to stand toe-to-toe in front of her. His emerald eyes staring into her startled amber ones.

'How old are?'

his words were slightly emotionless, but they snapped back at her like poison. '16' she answered

The same age as he was**. **

**(AN: Yeahh... I decided to change Cagalli's age... 16 makes it more... dramatic? I dunno... or maybe it's just because I like the number 16 ;D**)

Athrun felt extreme sympathy for the blonde. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her onto the bed.

Cagalli felt herself blush tomatoe red. '_What the hell is he doing?!_'

Before she could yank her hand out of his grasp he had already let go.

He made her sit beside him, and stared into her.

'T-tell me more about yourself.'

Cagalli felt herself fall into his green eyes, before she got to answer she remember why her whole reason of getting up.

'I can't. I mean I can. But before I do, can you do one favour for me please?'

Cagalli looked at him seriously and slightly desperate. The blue hair nodded.

'Can you, umm, drop me off at my house?'

Athrun nodded but spoke quietly,

'If I do, may I have time to talk to you?'

Cagalli stared back at him and nodded.

'Sure absolutely.'

Athrun caught that nod, and began immediately grabbing his coat and car keys. He threw a olive green t-shirt and a pair of over sized jeans to her to change in. She quickly ran to the washroom that was in the room and came out less than a second later. He motioned her to follow her down the confusing hall way in his house, when suddenly, he stopped dead  into his tracks and it refused to move.

Cagalli bumped into him by accident, she was about to apologize, when suddenly Athrun turned around swiftly to grab hold of her mouth. She was about to yell when he whispered to her in her ear, (his warm breath tickled on her skin, causing her to blush.) He said,

'Don't make any noises. We'll go out... alternative route.'

Cagalli nodded, and Athrun's hand released from Cagalli's mouth. She took a breather, but was quickly grabbed again by her wrist once more. She followed Athrun down another room located at the end of the hall, which lead to ANOTHER room, and then to a long spiral of stairs. Cagalli knew instantly that the house that Athrun was living in was HUGE.

They ran down the long flight of stairs until they reached, to Cagalli's guess, the last door. Athrun flung it opened, which revealed to be the garage. Cagalli gasped at the largeness of the garage. It was almost as big as all the rooms in her house put together. (Which was kinda small, but for a garage standers, huge.) Athrun took out his key pad and pressed a button. An orange light flicked in the back, Athrun tightened his grip around her wrist and they began running to a black sleek car with black tainted windows. Athrun opened the door to the passenger seat beside the driver's side and nearly pushed Cagalli inside and buckled her seatbelts for her. Cagalli was in deep confusion and yelled,

'What's happening? Tell me, or I'll go back up!'

Cagalli began to panic and feel a bit annoyed since Athrun wasn't talking.

Though, half heartedly, Cagalli was kidding about going back, because running back up _those_ stairs again would be extremely tiring.

Athrun didn't bother to respond back. He made no eye contact with her until he started the engine.

'Please don't. You'll regret it. Just really don't talk, I'll explain everything later.' He answered solemnly. Cagalli nodded and kept her eyes on her lap, as the car began to pull out of the drive way and onto the road.

* * *

Through the ride, in his mind, Athrun kept on punishing and hating himself. He was so retarded. How could he forget to pick up his _farther? _His 'F. A. R. T. H. E. R.'  He was lucky enough he was able to escape before his father saw him. Athrun placed a head on his templates and started rubbing them. He was in for it. He knew his farther, his motto:

'Can't complete a task, face the wrath of me, your dad, in charge-of-you-and-your-life.'

Athrun hated him. He was never able to express, or tell his dad how he really felt. He was an empty human, only computing to listen to orders, and to not refuse them. He was also expected to do them perfectly too.

'_How?' _He had once thought. _'How does he expect perfection in everything I do. WHY?' _He knew that once he drove Cagalli home, his life would be over. He would be shamed by his farther, and he would be recalled as a 'coward.' That was word the word his farther used to call his younger brother, who ran away for what he believed him. Athrun thought he would never be that brave to break free like what his uncle did. He didn't feel like he could.

* * *

Cagalli snapped out of her trance of staring into nothing into she noticed something.

'Athrun do you even know where I live? Where are we heading now...'

Cagalli turned to stare at the un-familiar street, and checked her watch.

'_12:25am' _

Her mind raced as she wanted to go home badly. She wanted to go home and comfort Stella. she was afraid that her sister might begin to worry about her.

Big sisters aren't suppose to make their little sister worry about them.

It should be the other way around.

Athrun, after Cagalli had spoken to him, snapped out of his thoughts a second later, and had stopped the car abruptly. He felt the slight impact but didn't move after that. Cagalli on the other hand looked terrified. She turned to face the driver.

'What the hell is your problem? Why'd you stop like that! That was dangerous! Especially if its raining. We could have crash, what were you thinking about?!'

Cagalli had never felt angry and confuse about someone before. All she wanted was to go home. Was that so much to ask?

Her eyes suddenly showed fiery strength in them, as she began to stare at him they didn't show fear in them at all. She took off her seat belt and turned her body to face him.

No answer.

She shook his shoulders violently; the lifeless blue haired didn't react at all. In the process she yelled,

'What the hell is wrong with you! Reply back! Talk! Say something!'

She tightened her grip on the man's shoulder, her eyes filled with confusion and emotion.

'WHY WONT' YOU ANSWER!'

In a swift movement, she slapped Athrun on the cheek. Her right hand giving it it's all. She huffed and puffed after that. Sweat tickling down her face as she stared at the hand that had given the slap. She shook her head. '_It was necessary' _She told herself. As she looked up to see the emerald eyed man, she saw a hand emerge from his lap to touch his cheek. '_I told you, you should have answered me when I told you to.' _She thought satisfied

But then when the hand laid on his cheek for a certain while, Cagalli couldn't take his ignorance on her. She took off the male's seat belt to make him face her. As she was about to launch another 'attack', her eyes stopped to notice something. Through the silky midnight blue hair,

she saw a _tear_.

Her eyes widen in realization as she lifted his face.

He was crying.

His eyes weld up into tinny slits, and tears fell helpless down his cheek His usually alive mysterious emerald eyes showed nothing of what she usually saw in them. She saw sadness.

Cagalli mouth formed into a straight line. She was wrong to do what she did.

Inside of her she felt her whole body freeze. Her emotions began changing again. Confusion to anger, anger to _realization_.

She began to hear the quite sobs escape the male. His eyes stared down at the driver's seat, his tears began falling, and slowly staining the leather. Cagalli reached a hand out, but was surprised by a sudden outburst.

'I-I-m a-a FAILURE!'

Athrun shouted through his sobs as more tears began to fall. Cagalli continued to stretch her hand, but was stopped again.

'How? How could I let this happen again? Why does life have to do this to ME?!'

Athrun let out another cry and punched the steering wheel, a long beep came out from that.

Cagalli laid a hand on Athrun's shoulder and forced him to look at her.

'Athrun, w-whatever you're talking about its not your fault you can work it out and-'

'NO WE CAN'T!'

He let out another yell, causing Cagalli to flinch, but not release her hand.

'Athrun STOP it listen to me calm down.' Cagalli eyes didn't move from his, and they weren't planning to move until she made her point.

Athrun continued to let out loud sobs, his body moving violently, Cagalli could take it anymore.

Without thinking. Without looking. _Without regretting_.

She hugged him.

A loud BANG and a CLASH came after that. The rain began to heavy itself.

But the two beating humans in a black car didn't care.

Cagalli held him tight to her, trying to avoid letting out sobs out herself too. She couldn't take it. Her arms moved by themselves, her _heart_ in command.

She whispered into his ear, her loud thumping heart beating against her chest as every word came out true from herself.

'Please don't cry anymore.'

And with that, the rain lightened, and the clouds began to move. A full pure white moon emerged from the scatted clouds. Cagalli or Athrun hadn't notice the change since both of them seemed perfectly comfortable in each other's arms. Athrun hugged her back, his hands wrapped tightly around Cagalli's back, he whispered words back into her ear and felt himself fall into her.

'I promise I won't.'

* * *

**AN: WHOOOO HOOOO! =DDD AXC mommentssss YEAHHH 3 I'm really impress with this chappie. Oh gwad longest probably. xD Phewww, got this chapter finish. What's gonna happen next? =] hehe look out for it!**

Rememebr to...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Oops didn't see that coming

**Love fascination**

**Chapter five- 'Oops... didn't see that coming'**

**

* * *

  
**

**(NOTE GRAMMER/SPELLING ERROS AHEAD D:!!!!!!)**

**OMFGGGG SORRY FOR NOT UPADATING D:**

**WRITERS BLOCK? –gets shot-**

**EXAMS FOR BLAME? –gets shot twice-**

**Sorry ohmygwads...  
But to be honest I'm feeling suddenly tired of writing FF x_X...**

**Well, maybe not that, but I'm really busy and FF's aren't always on my mind so ermm yeah... x_x;**

**But I PROMISE to somehow finish this story x] Anyways;...**

**thanks to: ****Hegodart****, stice73, ****gagboy****, and FlowANIntErest, ****for the reviewing! 3 twankss x3. ~**

**If you readers have any questions, ideas to pop out, tell me them and I'll read them =].**

**

* * *

  
**

Through the white old fading orange curtains, light pierces through a small room. A sleeping girl sleeping on her side, felt irritation as light began to shine on her face. Her eyes slowly began to open, her eyes waking up to the familiar pale faded blue room she slept in. Her amethyst eyes appeared dull and sleepy, the usual glint in them gone, after facing a unsleepable night. Her eyes suddenly fixed to the digital clock across from her.

'_6:48am'_

She frowned at the clock and let out a huge yawn escape from her mouth. The little girl scratched her dishevelled blonde hair, until a thought crossed her completely.

Her eyes widen and she jumped out of her bed, her hopes screaming at her as she ran down the hall to see if that _person_ had come home. She slowened her pace a few meters away from the door and walked, her tiny hands grasping the door knob and turning it. Her heart, pounding on her chest, causing the excitement in her to grow. With one swift turn and a push, the little girl looked into the room.

No one.

* * *

As a slight glow pointing in Cagalli's direction, she began to regain conscious. She felt rather stiff, as if the surrounding around her didn't allow her. She also felt like she wasn't sleeping in her bed. What she _did _feel like she was sleeping on, was a hard-ish smooth surface, and she could feel warmth coming from it. Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she quickly jump off what she was laying on.

'_oh my f-'_

Her face suddenly grew into a big red tomato as she leaned against the window that was behind her, trying to get as far as possible to the _human_ that was sitting, or 'slumping' against the other window. Cagalli calmed herself down. Her memories began to come back to her and she stared at the sleeping guy beside her. Her eyes suddenly smoothen out, and her mouth curved into a smile. The way he was sleeping made her laugh.

'_He's too cute and innocent._'

She leaned over to his face and poked his cheek. **(AN: kyaaa :3 Gokusen reff x3) **She smiled and sat back in her seat. She then started to take notice of the surroundings around her. Cagalli squinted and read the far away street sign.

'_Bridletown Cricle'_

Her mind suddenly snapped back at her and she remembered that she was almost home. But she looked back at the sleeping driver next to her. She didn't want to leave him without notice, so she decided to shake him a bit.

'Athrun, Athrun, wake up.'

Athrun eye's squeezed tight for a moment, and they slowly started to open. His eyes, not wanting to beleaive who he saw infront of him, but slowly registered the fact.

'Cagalli... What are you doing in my car?'

Cagalli's eyes suddenly widen and her angered kicked in.

'Oyy, you were the one who pulled me into here! Don't you remember?'

Athrun stared at her innocently, and straighnted himself up on the driver's seat. He examined in the front window and noticed it was still dawn.

'Ughh...' A grown escaped from his mouth, a sudden sharp pain pierced his neck causing him to lean his chin against the wheel.

'Done complaining yet?'

Cagalli stared back at him her fingers drumming her lap, staring upahead impatiently. Athrun took that as a warning, and quickly grabbed the fallen keys from the foot of his shoe. He quickly switched on the engine and he began to drive, only to remember something.

'Where am I driving you to again?' He couldn't but feel embarrass, he was a bit confuse by the fact he was in his car in the morning.

'Just keep on driving until I say stop.'

Cagalli avoided any eye contact with the blue hair, but the blue hair had his eyes locked on the cranky blonde from the corner of his eyes would let him. He still felt akward. Had something happen and he couldn't remember? Athrun's mind wouldn't rest at the fact that something was bothering the human being beside him.

A horrible sensation erupted in him.

He kept his left hand on the wheel, and used his right hand to smell his shirt.

_This doesn't smell like __anything__ I've put on before._

The frighten green eyed whipped his head in sudden silence and stared at the blonde.

'Did anything-'

'STOP! My house is right here.'

Athrun's shoes slammed on the breaks, but his head was still facing the impatient tomboy.

'Did I-'

'Thanks for driving me Athrun. Oh yeah wait.'

Cagalli remembered spotting a pen on the floor, she began to look for it for a minute, and found it. She pop opened the pen cap and grabbed Athrun's arm.

'W-What?'

'Don't move.'

She quickly wrote down her phone number and her address (for some odd reason) and she pushed the hand back to it's owner.

'Heres my number and address. Ermm... Just in case you need some help. Thanks for taking me back home...'

Athrun simply nodded and stared at her in awe.

Cagalli felt slightly blushed and unlocked the door.

'Bye...'

She waved her hand as she got out the door.

Athrun stared back at her until her door closed. What was this strange feeling inside of him? He couldn't quite explain it. If felt similar of being in _love _but he barely knew her! They didn't even have a could worth of a conversation. There could be no way.

He shook his recklessly trying to organize everything in his head until it hit him.

'Oh my f... SHIT!'

Athrun banged his head against his wheel stupidly, and small beeps came out. Memories of last night flooded his head. A blush crease the guilty man. _How wonder the atmosphere in the car felt weird._ He scolded himself guiltily and started up the car again.

During the whole drive back to his house, he remember warm hands by his side, and he couldn't help but smile.

Cagalli stepped inside the cold shivering house. She looked around, it seemed pretty normal. She took off her shoes and went to the very first room that came into her head.

She opened the close door and slowly tip-toed in.

'Stellar?...'

Her entire body stood still as she stared at the empty bed in front of her.

* * *

**(AN: Booo short chapter ;_; Yeahh I know. I wanted to get it over with, I don't want to keep you guys any longer from this chappie. And to anyone who still reviews thwank youus =(.**

**Ima bad writer D:)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next chapter SPOILERR kinda xD... Read if you wish...:**** Cagalli finds a note in her bed from her sister saying that she ran away from home. Cagalli worries, but unfortunately has to go through school first. During school, she meets an cold hearted player on her team, and on top of that, she begins to learn a bit more about Athrun...**


End file.
